soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tucker McCall
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = | father = Arthur Hendricks | mother = Katherine Chancellor | stepfather = Patrick Murphy | brothers = Brock Reynolds | spouse = Ashley Abbott (2011–12) | romances = Genevieve Atkinson (pre-2009) Yolanda Hamilton (1987, 2012) Jill Fenmore Ashley Abbott Sharon Newman | sons = Devon Hamilton | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces = Mackenzie Browning | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} Tucker McCall is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless currently being played by Stephen Nichols who took over the role on January 27, 2010. Conception Casting William Russ originated the role on December 2 2009, but was replaced by Nichols due to a change in character direction, according to Maria Arena Bell. Nichols, who began taping for the role on December 17, 2009, described Tucker as "a self-made success, a regular guy who can tend bar and shoot pool and talk shit with anybody. He’s very unassuming in many ways." Characterization Tucker McCall first appeared onscreen on December 2, 2009 originated by William Russ. However, on December 17, 2009 it was announced that ''Days of our Lives veteran Soap actor Stephen Nichols was to take over the role and would first air on January 27, 2010. He began taping on December 17. According to Maria Arena Bell she recast the role due to "changes" in character direction. Nichols, who began taping for the role on December 17, 2009, described Tucker as "a self-made success, a regular guy who can tend bar and shoot pool and talk shit with anybody. He’s very unassuming in many ways." Prior to onscreen appearance, Tucker was described as –– }} In an interview with Michael Fairman on his accepting the role from Maria Arena Bell, Nichols said that he was "happy, excited, and terrified all at the same time." He further went on to say (regarding the character's connection to such a long-standing part of the show, Katherine Chancellor) –– Maria Arena Bell and Paul Rauch said that Nichols brought much "complexities, a strength, sexuality, and drama to this character." Nichols stated that he doesn't consider Tucker a villain. Backstory Storylines 2009–2011 Tucker McCall is introduced in December 2009, as the employer of J. T. Hellstrom and her peruses a business deal with Katherine Chancellor and also falls into bed with Jill Foster. Tucker gains control of Kay’s company by having her buy stock in a dummy corporation and soon reveals that he is her son, whom she gave up for adoption years ago. Tucker had been planning his revenge on Kay for years and even went so far to pay off a woman Jojo Glover to pretend to be Kay’s daughter so he could make his move. Over the next few months, Tucker’s animosity towards his mother begins to soften and they are eventually able to be civil to one another. Tucker later loses control of Chancellor Industries to Victor Newman, who with help of his son, Adam stole very important documents from Tucker’s office concerning Chancellor. Victor turns the company back over to Kay but Tucker blackmails her into giving him back control of the company by threatening to turn Victor into the authorities. Katherine then discovers that Tucker’s success started while he was managing a rock band in the 1970s and bribed the Cultural Minister of Yugoslavia with a very rare painting. Kay’s plans to blackmail Tucker with this information are put on hold when Kay’s guilt for giving her son up gets the best of her. But the truth is eventually revealed leading to Tucker being investigated by the Department of Justice. Tucker’s employees also include Malcolm Winters and his fiancée Sofia Dupre. In July 2010, Tucker becomes involved with Ashley Abbott. Together the two would investigate shady business deals Victor conducted with Japanese officials. Meanwhile, Tucker hires Diane Jenkins to work for him and the two have a one-night-stand in October 2010, despite the fact that he’s been dating Ashley. In December 2010, Ashley and Tucker announce their engagement much to the dismay of Ashley’s daughter, Abby who resents Tucker for cheating on her mother. Tucker has been secretly working with Ashley’s brother, Jack take ''Newman Enterprises cosmetics subsidiary Beauty of Nature for himself and merge it with Jabot Cosmetics by helping Abby, Victoria and Nicholas Newman in their lawsuit against their father. In exchange for his assistance, Tucker names Jack co-CEO of Jabot and his position is contingent on whether Jack can successfully obtain Beauty of Nature. Behind Jack's back, Tucker offers Victoria the same deal and whoever gets Beauty of Nature first would be the CEO of the newly merged cosmetics company. Ashley learns the truth about Tucker's secret deals with Jack and warns him never to use her daughter again. While Jack is nervous about losing Jabot to the Newmans, Ashley realizes that she can maintain a balance of power as long as she marries Tucker. After the Newmans win their lawsuit and everyone expects Victor to turn Beauty of Nature over to Victoria, Kay learns about Tucker and Jack's schemes. She wants to assist Victor by taking down Tucker but Victor shocks everyone by relaunching Newman Enterprises as a public company. Tucker tries to convince Abby to sell her Newman stock to him but she refuses and Tucker would later by Adam's stock in the company. On May 13, 2011, Tucker is hit by a car being driven by a drunken Abby with Ashley in the passenger seat. Abby had set it up so Ashley would catch Tucker and Diane together. Tucker suffers massive head trauma which causes bleeding into his brain and he is left in a coma. Surgery is performed to stop the bleeding but Tucker remains in a coma and is put on a ventilator. Tucker's living will contains a DNR but Katherine uses her influence to keep Tucker on the ventilator. Meanwhile, Ashly covers for Abby leading everyone to believe she was driving the car that hit Tucker and Kay refuses to let Ashley see Tucker. Tucker's lawyer informs Katherine, Sofia, and Victor that Tucker's living will leaves Katherine in charge of McCall Unlimited and Tucker's personal affairs but also kept $20 million in trust for the son he'd been searching for but never found. Kay reverses nearly every decision Tucker's made causing her to clash with Sofia and Ashley. When Ashley finally does get in to see Tucker, on June 27, he wakes up and they marry the next day. However, Tucker has suddenly forgotten everything business related. He can read everything, he just doesn't understand it. Ashley, Tucker & Sofia keep the secret from everyone fearing that Kay would try to take Tucker's company again. Kay eventually catches on and takes Tucker to court challenging the validity of his marriage to Ashley and whether he is competent enough to run his company. Ashley and Tucker fight Kay tooth and nail until the truth Tucker's affair with Diane Jenkins comes out and they separate. In August 2011, when Diane is murdered, Tucker is one of the many suspects do to the fact that she was threatening to tell Ashley about their affair. On Tuesday August 23, 2011, after reviewing Dr. Kenna's competency report on Tucker, Judge Kelsey rules to allow Tucker back at the helm of McCall Unlimited. On September 2, Kay's detective friend, Paul Williams confirms the identity of Tucker's son to be Devon Hamilton, the adopted son of Kay's good friend, Neil Winters. Kay tries to tell him the truth but when he rejects her again, and fires Devon from his record company, she suddenly starts her own record company and hires Devon, while hiding the truth from both of them. When Delia Abbott gets dangerously ill and needs a bone marrow transplant, Tucker believes it is a coincidence when it is revealed that he and Devon share the same blood type. On September 13, after Tucker's attempt to recruit Jack to help him get Jabot back from Katherine is rejected, Tucker begins sabotaging the company sending Kay and Jack into a panic. Eventually, Tucker & Jack agree on a plan to get Jabot back from Katherine and on September 28, Tucker sues Kay. At the court hearing, Katherine is shocked when she learns that Jack has teamed up with Tucker and she is so shocked after the judge rules in Tucker's favor that she has a stroke and ends up in a coma. On October 5, Tucker accidentally overhears Jill talking with Katherine's lawyer about Devon being in her will and Tucker eventually figures out that Devon is his son, despite Jill never confirming it. Though Sofia tries to talk him out of it, Tucker immediately tracks down Devon and tells him the truth. However, Devon doesn't believe it until Neil confirms it. Tucker later berates Katherine for hiding the truth. Tucker stands in the godfather of Neil & Sofia's son, Moses on November 15. After Tucker and Ashley renew their wedding vows on November 18, with everyone in attendance, including, Devon. After their honeymoon, Tucker begins seeing a therapist and it is revealed to be, Dr. Emily Peterson, Jack's ex-wife. Emily convinces him that in order for him to reconcile with Devon, he will eventually need to make peace with his mother. However, when Tucker isn't too pleased that Harmony is living their. 2012— References *Nichols replaces Russ as Tucker Category:Fictional business executives Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2009 Category:The Young and the Restless characters